


Push and Pull

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: It starts off with Ignis finally admitting that he's been having less than savoury thoughts about you throughout the journey. One thing leads to another, and your banter's suddenly turned into some hurried sex in a hotel room in Lestallum. But then... the others walk in on you two, and things are said... confessions are made...Gods, what have you gotten yourself into?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS THOTS <3 
> 
> Find me at blindedstarlight on tumblr (even tho tumblr is going all poopy, I'll still be posting headcanons and shit posts up there as I slowly transition my works onto AO3 for longevity's sake)!

The day started off as per normal, with Noctis having a sleep in while Gladio and Prompto went for their morning run. You were just beginning to wriggle out of your sleeping bag when you heard a familiar accented voice curse out loud from outside the tent.

“Ah… fuck it all.” You heard Ignis sigh, followed by the the clattering of his cooking utensils.

Taking a couple of brief minutes to fix your hair and blink the sleep out of your eyes, you carefully climbed over a sound asleep Noctis and made your way out of the tent, concern knitting your brow. You had never heard Ignis swear before; your mind conjured up the worst case scenario.

Eyes locked onto his upright form at the portable stove, you approached him warily.

“How many fingers do you have?”

He turned around, a brow raised at your question. You noticed that his cheeks were a little flushed. The light pink made his faint freckles stand out a little more than usual.

“Eight. And two thumbs. Ten digits in total. Five on each hand.” Tone clipped, he still managed an incredulous dry laugh at the random question. “Odd question to ask first thing, mind if you indulge me as to why?”

It was your turn to gather heat on your cheeks as you shrugged, feeling foolish.

“Uh, I heard you drop the f-bomb.” You tilted your head, curious. “Never heard you swear before. What’s the occasion?”

He laughed and shook his head, turning back to the stove.

“Intrusive thoughts, I suppose.”

This admission got your curious. Unable to stop yourself from prying, you took the chance while there was still relative privacy around. It would be hard to have a decent meaningful conversation once the other guys were back and active at camp. It was pretty safe to assume Noctis would remain asleep through the whole conversation; that is, if any conversation was to eventuate at all.

“What kind of intrusive thoughts?”

Ignis sighed again, staring into the pot with a mournful look. “These onions are completely charred. I suppose it’s what I get for deviating from the task at hand.”

A frown pulled down at your lips. He was avoiding your question. It was blatant.

“Iggy–.”

He turned to you, facial features neutral, not giving anything away. This was suspicious in itself.

“Must you push so hard for answers you might not necessarily be comfortable with, Y/N?” There was a strained quality to his tone, like he was trying hard to keep his voice steady. Your concern for your friend only grew. You’d never seen Ignis so guarded before. As formal as he was for the most part, he was always transparent.

That morning, his behaviour was completely out of the norm.

You stepped closer to Ignis, now standing beside him, close enough to catch a whiff of his signature scent– coffee and the warm toasty aroma of freshly ironed clothing. You briefly wondered whether Ignis has Noctis carry an iron in the armiger, but banished the thought to the back of your mind, focusing back on your task at hand.

Why was Ignis being so… weird?

“Why wouldn’t I feel comfortable? Are you having nightmares? We’ve seen some shit, so it’s understandable if you’re suffering PTSD symptoms–.”

“No,” Ignis cut you off, exasperation lining his words. “I wouldn’t quite class them as nightmares. Y/N, I don’t think it’s appropriate to be having this conversation.”

“Why isn’t it appropria–?”

Before you could finish your question, Ignis perked up at the tell-tale sound of crunching gravel beneath worn leather shoes.

“Ah,” he called out, louder than necessary. You frowned harder at Ignis’ clear efforts at diverting your attention from the topic at hand. “Gladio and Prompto are back! Just in time to assist with breakfast!”

You heard Gladio laugh in good faith from the distance, and your shoulders drooped as you lost your chance to learn more about the inner workings of Ignis Scientia.

“Sounds like you missed us! Did Y/N bother you that bad?” There was a knowing mirth to his tone that confused you further. Glancing at Ignis, you noted that he was practically glaring at the charred onions in the pot.

He didn’t answer Gladio’s question.

Something was up, and you were going to find out what.

Your next chance to grill the increasingly avoidant Ignis Scientia came three weeks later. You had all just arrived to Lestallum and were well overdue for a good rest. The constant chase of the Empire, as well as the challenging search for the Royal Arms, took a toll on everyone in the party. The news of the fall of Insomnia still weight heavy on everyone’s hearts.

“I’m gonna go grab a bite with Iris– anyone else want in?” Gladio sounded bone tired, a thick quality to his voice that warned you to allow him and the last of his family some privacy to finally mourn the death of their father.

“Nah,” you waved a dismissive hand, offering him a small smile. “I’m gonna hang out here. I feel like my feet are going to fall off.”

Gladio huffed a laugh, but it sounded a little soulless. You gave him points for trying.

“Fair enough.” He turned to Prompto and Noctis, who were busy on their phones, blinking albeit a little blearily at their screens as they finally played to catch up on the hours missed on King’s Knight. “You guys comin’?”

Noctis looked uncomfortable as he shook his head. Everyone present knew that he felt guilty for what Iris had gone through in Insomnia. He wasn’t ready to see her; especially knowing that she harboured a sweet crush on him to boot.

“Nah, I know you two are going straight for that cup noodle truck.” The prince turned to Prompto and gave him a gentle nudge with his elbow. “Wanna check out that rice bowl place?”

Prompto snorted, amused, but too tired to laugh properly.

“You’re obsessed with rice. Sure, I’m cool with that.” The blond offered Gladio and apologetic smile. “Maybe next time?”

Gladio caught on to what was happening, and he laughed, genuine this time.

“Iggy?”

Ignis nodded, tired smile pulling the corners of his lips up as he raised a gloved hand and waved.

“Go spend time with your sister, Gladio. I’m keen to explore the market here. I’m thinking stew…” he trailed off, tone thoughtful. You leaned back on the bed you were seated on and sighed at the feeling of a mattress supporting your back.

It felt divine after weeks on the hard, unforgiving and uneven ground.

“Thanks guys,” you heard Gladio mumble graciously. “I’ll be back later this evening.”

“We’ll call if anything comes up. For now we should be safe, and lay low.” Ignis offered, quiet and serious.

You couldn’t see, but you just knew Gladio nodded before opening the door of the hotel room and leaving. Noctis and Prompto seemed to get up next, the squeaks of the springs in the mattress giving them up.

“Iggy, you coming with?” Prompto asked.

“Y/N?” Ignis’ tone was soft, so gentle that it made your heart ache a little.

It was a new feeling.

You blamed it on being dead tired.

“Hm?” you hummed, half asleep, barely awake.

“Will you be okay on your own for a couple of hours?”

“Mhmm.” you affirmed.

“Want a take away bowl?” Noctis offered thoughtfully. Bless him.

You raised a tired arm and shook it ‘no’.

“Okay; we’ll be back. Call if you need us.” Noctis advised quietly before you heard three sets of footsteps exiting the room. Eyelids heavy, you let out an uncontrollable yawn before allowing yourself to drift off into the sweet oblivion that was sleep.

You woke to the sound of the door opening and shutting. Blinking sleep from your eyes, you narrowed your eyes at your wrist watch and pouted, half of your soul still deep in dreamland. Letting out a short whine, you stretched your body, your movements indulgent, almost feline-esque.

“Aaaaaah, man that was a good nap…” you let out a yawn, the remnants of your sleep escaping your body, spirit charged and ready to get on with the rest of your day.

“I was hoping you’d remain asleep,” you heard Ignis mutter, clattering around in the kitchen, bags rustling as he moved around to place them presumably onto the small, round dining table.

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you sat upright before rubbing at your eyes and moving to stand. One last indulgent stretch later, you padded towards Ignis’s location in the kitchen, glaring at his rigid, broad back.

“You don’t like my company or something?” you challenged, hands on your hips.

Ignis scoffed, emptying the grocery bags, revealing cooking chocolate and fresh berries. You raised your eyebrows at his choice of ingredients, but didn’t comment further as you waited for him to explain himself.

He turned to you after a few moments of tense silence. He blinked, with slow purpose.

“Quite the contrary. Though I find you rather distracting.”

You almost sneered at him, confused and unable to help but feel a little offended, though you weren’t sure why.

“Could you start, like, actually answering my questions properly? You’ve been avoiding me and my questions for ages now.” Throwing your hands up in clear exasperation, you shook your head and clicked your tongue, making a show of how annoyed you felt with Ignis’ behaviour as of late.

He seemed to deflate right in front of you, looking helpless to boot.

“As I said on the last occasion you confronted me with such questions; you may not like the answer.”

“Why?” you challenged further, tone dropping from cordially pleasant to borderline argumentative. “What’s so inappropriate about having me on your mind? Is that what the issue is? That you think about me sometimes?” You laughed, the sound incredulous and amused. “You know, you are allowed to think about more than just Noctis. You’re friends with all of us! You’re allowed to worry about Gladio, and Prompto, and even myself. I mean, I prefer you don’t worry about me, like legit I’m doing pretty good–!”

“No, Y/N… that’s not the issue at hand.”

You frowned, mouth still open mid-sentence.

“Uh, then… what the hell is it? What’s so inappropriate and distracting that you can’t even stand to have a proper, transparent conversation with me?” You sighed, tired all over again despite your nap. “Ignis, I may be a new and unexpected addition to this team, but I’m still part of this team. You gotta talk to me–!”

“Do I?” Ignis drew in a ragged breath, shocking you into silence with him tense he suddenly looked. His eyes never deviated from yours, his gaze a fiery jade with his confrontation. “Do I have to tell you exactly how you set me alight with the need to feel your intoxicating presence against me?”

He took a step towards you, leaving the ingredients at the table, forgotten.

“Uh, what?” was all you could come up with.

The corners of his lips quirked up for a moment before he pulled his expression back into one of concentration. The intensity was stifling, but you couldn’t for the life of you find it in you to tear your eyes away from him.

“Perhaps you want to know I often find myself distracted with the thought of you arching into my thrusts; I imagine that you made the prettiest sounds, Y/N.”

You blinked, gobsmacked. “This… was not what I was expecting. Thrusts…” You broke into an abrupt laugh. “This is a joke right? I mean, this is so sudden.”

“My apologies. I have made you uncomfortable.” He tilted his head, a thoughtful look taking over his features. “I did warn you. You mightn’t like what you hear, but it is the truth. Is your curiosity sated?”

You nodded, at a loss for anything else to do in response.

“Sure, but… you could have just told me.”

He shrugged, the gesture so casual it had you reeling. Ignis didn’t do casual, but it seemed he had just let all his walls down all at once. You were learning a lot about him that afternoon, that was for sure.

“I did not wish to make things awkward.”

“Well they’re pretty damn awkward right now. You’ve just told me you want to fuck me, and now we’re having a good old conversation about it.” You gestured between yourself and Ignis, your movements shaking a little with your nervous energy. “Have you not noticed that I’ve been a little more frustrated lately?” You appealed to him, the initial shock of Ignis’ short yet impactful revelation simmering down into a pleasant heat pooling with a delicious feeling pressure between your hips.

Gods it had been too long since you even thought about sleeping with someone.

Ignis… you had never in your life thought you were going to go down the route of seducing Ignis Scientia to bed just for the sole purpose of scratching a dormant, persistent itch. But hey, it was worth a shot. He looked receptive enough, with that hungry look in his eye, inching closer and closer without your immediate knowledge.

“You’ve been touching yourself in your tent. I can hear the sound of your slick. I want to taste it.”

Heat rising to your cheeks at his bold, unabashed statement, you narrowed your eyes at him and leaned back to take Ignis’ whole demeanour in. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and his chest was rising and falling with shallow breaths.

When had he ditched his gloves and rolled his sleeves up?

You watched as the muscles in his forearms tense and loosen with his movements, and became acutely aware of the fact that your mouth was literally watering at the sight of Ignis advancing towards you, making you shuffle further and further back towards the beds.

“Holy shit.” You squeaked. “Now?”

He nodded at you, and your eyes widened in automatic reaction to his boldness.

“Not even gonna take me on a date?”

Ignis actually smiled at this. “That can be arranged for later. Now, however, if you are willing– we’ve privacy and we’ve the company of each other.” He gave you a quick once over and licked his lips. The gesture shot you straight in that place where the hot pressure pooled, a pleasant warmth that was both threatening to overwhelm and comfort you– all in due time. “Who knows if we will be alive long enough for another opportunity.”

You raised your eyebrows, though your hands were already bunching up the bottom hem of your shirt, raising it upwards inch-by-inch, unable to deny that you were excited and fully consenting to Ignis’ proposal.

“That’s a little bleak.”

“Then let me bring some colour to your life this young evening, my dear.”

Before you could even think to retort, the back of your calves hit the edge of the bed, and true to rom-com style, you fell onto your back with a punctuated “oomph!”

He loomed over you, looking amused, and then a little hesitant. Your lips pulled down into a frown as you sat yourself up with your elbows supporting your weight.

“Nuh-uh, don’t you even think about having second thoughts! I need to nut, and you’re going to deliver on your promises or so help me god!”

Ignis laughed, eyes fluttering shut, the joy of being in your company clearly written on his face. His expression made your heart skip a beat. You crooked your finger and beckoned him towards you with an assuring smile. He sighed, smile still in place as he lowered himself over you, careful not to crush you in any way, shape or form. You smiled wider under him at his consideration and let yourself fall back onto the soft mattress below, dragging your feet towards yourself, legs bent at the knees, only to lift a leg and curl it around Ignis’ waist.

“Eager, are we?” Ignis quipped, voice dropping an octave, his proximity to you seeming to intoxicate him. He brought his face closer to yours, his nose nuzzling against your own, his breath fanning against your lips, coffee and spice– a hint of rich red wine mingled into the familiar scent of him.

You hummed, giddy as you raised your hand to cup his cheek. His jaw was angular against your palm, his handsome visage a treat to your eyes.

“Should be grateful I’m letting you cage me in like this on such short notice, Scientia.”

“Ah, well then, my thanks to you.” His hand trailed down to your hip and took a firm hold there. He pulled you onto your side, and then onto him with a short grunt, his display of strength both surprising and incredibly arousing. Licking your lips, you gazed at Ignis sprawled atop him, your breasts soft and pressed up against his firm, lithe, muscular chest.

“Whoa.” You uttered, awed by the change in perspective, the events of the evening moving almost too quick to comprehend.

And with Ignis Scientia no less.

Who would have thought?

“Speechless?” his tone was light, teasing almost. There was a strange tension in the air between the both of you, and it was only a matter of time before it snapped.

You nodded.

“Honestly? Yeah. A little.”

His lips pulled down into a frown, his hand on your hip and his free hand moving up to cup your cheek, mirroring your own.

“I know I’ve been forward–.”

You snorted, amusement overflowing at his frank statement.

“No shit, Iggy!”

His cheeks reddened slightly, “As I was saying,” he narrowed his eyes at you, slight exasperation tightening his features, “you can say no. You’re allowed to say no, and I will cease this madness, and we can pretend that I didn’t say anything.”

You remained silent, considering his words before you shook your head, slow, careful and deliberate. You locked eyes with him and smiled.

“No,” your voice came out soft, almost too soft to hear. He was close enough to pick it up.

He moved immediately, but you sat up and straddled his waist, sitting atop him like he was made to be your personal throne. You smiled wider and wriggled your hips over his, feeling his semi-hardness against your covered crotch.

“P-pardon?” he stuttered, features now slack, confusion clouding his smug arousal.

You laughed and shrugged before grinding against him again. Gods he looked so helpless under you. He shouldn’t have let you be on top– you weren’t afraid to take charge after all…

“No,” you repeated again, louder and more clear this time. You blinked down at him and grinded down once more before continuing. “I told you before; you’re going to actually fuck me now. You’ve given me an itch that I can’t fucking scratch myself, so take responsibility and just fuck me now.”

He mirrored your gesture, blinking up at you, looking a little lost before he nodded.

“Alright then. Okay. Yes.”

You leaned down, bringing your face closer to his, taking in the glimmering green of his irises. You hadn’t noticed just how vivid the colours were in his eyes, fresh and wrought with intelligence. You almost let out a sigh of wonder at his sheer beauty underneath you, but held yourself back from doing so, wanting something else a little more than just looking.

“What? Speechless?” you quipped, repeating his sassy remark from only moments ago.

He frowned, his hands on your hips, kneading the soft flesh there gently as he looked up at you.

“You’re truly going to be speechless by the time I am done with you, Y/N–.”

“Oh?” you scoffed, a playful lilt to your tone, surging down further until your lips were ghosting his jawline. You gave him a gentle nip and revelled in the way he hissed in a breath through his teeth. His restraint was admirable– but it wasn’t restraint you wanted.

You wanted something raw. Something needy. Something authentic. Unplanned and desperate; completely out of Ignis Scientia’s usual character.

“Who’s the one on the bottom right no– oi, hey!” you protested, breath leaving you in a huff as Ignis used the brute strength that was hidden in his lithe, perfectly proportioned muscles to flip you back onto your back. His hands were around your wrists, pressing them to the mattress on either side of your head. His cheeks flushed as he looked down at you, hunger incarnate in his jade hues.

“It appears you are, my dear.”

You frowned at him. “Not fair. You don’t sound huffed at all!”

He smirked at you. “Yes, well, I supposed it’s all the practice I get throwing Noctis around during training.”

You gasped in feigned shock.

“Throwing the prince around? Blasphemy!”

Igni shrugged from above you, and you couldn’t help but smile up at him. His gaze met yours and suddenly the room turned dark, with only you and Ignis vividly alive. You both smiled at each other, comfortable, chests rising up and falling back down gently with each and every breath you took.

His grip loosened on your wrists, yet you stayed put as his fingers traced down your sensitive skin on the undersides of your arms. He reached your clothed sides before bringing his fingers to the bottom hem of your shirt.

Ignis’ fingers were warm against the skin of your lower belly, and yet you shivered at the contact. Squirming under him, you smiled wider and winked up at him, effectively catching his attention and snapping him out of whatever reverie he was experiencing.

“What was that for?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“None of that foreplay bullshit, okay? The guys could be back any moment.”

His blush grew even deeper, but he nodded obediently.

“Understood. We must sate ourselves; besides there will be other times in the future to indulge.”

You allowed Ignis to help you sit up, and raised your arms to assist him in undressing your body. Impatient, you worked your own pants down with a grunt, practically ripping them off your legs and throwing them over the side of the bed. In your underwear, you locked your eyes with Ignis again, and caught him in the middle of holding a laugh in as he worked on getting his own clothes off as quickly and efficiently as possible.

“And what’s so funny, Ignis?”

“You’re incredible. I’m just… wondering if this is a dream or reality–.”

You shook your head, shutting your eyes and reaching back to snap your bra off without fanfare. You heard his breath hitch as your bra fell down, revealing your breasts to Ignis. You opened your eyes and watched Ignis, smirking as you realised that he was too distracted with your breasts to even notice you slipping your panties down your legs.

Bless him, he was but a man after all…

“Iggy?” you called, spreading your legs and laying back again.

His jade eyes gave your now nude body a once-over, and he let out an almost comical soft gasp.

“Oh my…” His fingers paused at his belt, his shirt already thrown to the ground. In all honesty, you were surprised he didn’t fold his shirt up despite his rush to get undressed. You were seeing a different, mindless side of Ignis here in Lestallum, and you were not opposed to this new side at all. “Gods, look at you…”

You snorted. “No thanks, I’d rather only be seen by you at this moment. I’m not a complete hoe…”

Your comment snapped Ignis out of his haze, and he laughed in return.

“Of course not. You’ve just ripped your clothes off and exposed yourself to me, the very picture of lewd female adultery–.”

“Now now,” you chided with a roll of your eyes, “let’s not get all fancy here.” You brought your fingers to the apex of your thighs and teasingly rubbed at your pussy lips, feeling the little bit of slick that had made itself apparent at the bottom of your slit. Fingers spreading the flesh open to reveal your sensitive bud, you massaged yourself gently, locking eyes with Ignis as you did so. Cocking your eyebrow in challenge, you nodded at him in express consent. “Fuck me.”

He lost his pants quickly, kicking them off before scrambling onto the bed. He finally looked his age, twenty-two and so eager to get a feel of what he was going to be sinking into in a few moments.

“Gods,” he repeated, gaze reverent as he settled over you, taking one of your legs and and lifting it, bending and spreading you for the taking. He glanced down at your aroused centre and licked his lips. “Such a shame we’re in a rush this afternoon,” he muttered.

He reached down to pump his cock, getting himself hard to the sight of you. The whole scenario was already lewd enough, but with Ignis doing something so sexual and… horny, the debauchery of the whole situation was charged up to almost unmanageable levels.

Your inner thigh muscles ached as you revelled in the stretch, spreading your legs as wide as you could manage. Some of your slick trickled out of your opening and down towards your asshole, and you moaned at the warm sensation. Gods, you felt naughty…

Eyes shutting at the sensation of Ignis teasing your slit with a firm rub of the head of his cock up and down your waiting heat, you moaned in want of him.

“Please…”

You felt his hand, pleasantly warm, on the underside of your thigh to hold you open. He pushed himself in, and you felt the hot heat of his cock sinking into your almost too tight heat. An immediate gush of your essence provided lubrication for Ignis to sink further into you. He panted above you, invoking the gods and every divine being he could think of before he was too blissed out for his mind to properly work.

“Beautiful,” he breathed, “you feel exquisite my dear–.”

“You too,” you gasped. “So fucking big… oh my god!” Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you arched into his shallow thrusts, wanting him deeper. “Where have you been hiding this thing? Fuck me…”

“That’s precisely what I am doing, Y/N.” Ignis had the sense of mind to quip back. You groaned, eyes still shut and hips still tilting upwards as you craved more of his special brand of sin. Short mewls sounded from your mouth, mingling with the sound of Ignis’ cock sliding further into your slick heat. “You’re so wet.”

“No d-duh!” you sassed. Reaching out for him, you pulled him closer to you, feeling his chest against yours as he began to deliver deeper and more long-drawn thrusts. “O-oh, yes, just like that. Fuck…”

Ignis thrust particularly hard into you, his hips slamming against yours, the sound of skin slapping against skin making you cry out as you felt yourself grow even wetter from his wild bucks. Taking the hint that you wanted more of that, Ignis angled himself above you and held your hip with one hand to keep you in place, and bent your leg further to spread you into an even more prone position. Taking an eyeful of your wet, stretched pussy around his cock, he let out a moan and drew back against before setting a mind-numbing pace.

He thrust in and out of you, hitting every single spot within you that caused your toes and fingers to tingle in that exemplar way that never failed to keep you in awe. Mind hazy from the pleasure, the burn of your thigh muscles aching from the continued stretch was forgotten in that moment.

His lips caught yours as he surged down, and he moaned against your mouth, his tongue exploring every nook and cranny of you, swallowing your own desperate sounds as you chased your release. You undulated your hips under him, rising to meet as many of this powerful, calculated thrusts as you could.

Your orgasm caught up with you out of nowhere, unexpected in that moment, but not surprising in the least. You were so caught up in Ignis’ wild ways– so unexpectedly wild indeed– that you barely paid attention to how close you were to your own release. Your fingernails dug into the taut skin of Ignis’ muscular back, creating bloodies half moons on his lightly sun-kissed skin.

“Gods, Y/N!” Ignis grunted, delivering one last powerful thrust of his own before pulling out and reluctantly getting onto his haunches above you, straddling your waist. His body was warm and pleasantly heavy atop you, his jaw eyes hazed with orgasmic euphoria. He fisted his cock and pumped it, your slick coating his sensitive dick, helping him with his movements. His release shot out in warm spurts onto your abdomen, shiny from the thin sheen of sweat on your skin. You bit your lip and moved your hand from where it was fisted in the sheets towards Ignis’ release…

And then the door opened.

You gasped and tried to move your legs to shut them from their spread position, trying to conserve whatever dignity you could, though you knew that you were literally on debauched display for all to see.

You only solace was the simple fact that Ignis Scientia was butt naked and burning in shame with you, right there and then, as Noctis, Prompto and Gladio all entered the room.

Gasps were predictably heard, some curses thrown into the mix.

And you and Ignis were still naked.

You heard their footsteps getting closer, and then they were within your line of sight.

They were all kind of just standing there before you, hands either in their pockets, folded in front of them, or resting idly on their hips. Their gazes bore down at you as you sat perched on the bottom end of the bed, throat parched and pulse beating with nervous energy.

Ignis was the first one to speak, naked and awkward, still straddling your equally naked and exposed body. His cum was clear, almost pearly white, on your skin. It began to feel cool as the heat of your coupling began to fade, giving way to the warm breeze that was coming from the ajar window nearby.

“Well… we thought you would be occupied longer.”

Your exhausted gaze met Gladio’s expectant stare, and you couldn’t help but note that even through the awkward nature of your current confrontation, his warm amber hues were growing darker and darker by the second.

Gods, you knew that look…

You squirmed under his gaze for a few short moments before tearing it away, opting to gaze at the far more safer option of Ignis’ impressively impassive face.

“Um,” you croaked, “I mean, like… we just wanted to work some extra energy off?”

“IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE US FEEL BETTER ABOUT WALKING IN ON YOU TWO ALL NAKED AND SHIT?!” Prompto exploded, his voice breaking into random squeaks as he gestured at you, and then himself and the guys with large hand movements.

Beside him, Noctis kept his arms folded, blush on his cheeks and glare fixed on the carpet floor. He seemed determined not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

“Prompto,” Gladio finally spoke, his voice rumbling deep and dangerous in warning. The freckled blond huffed and mirrored Noctis’ stance beside him, bumping shoulders with his best friend in a spontaneous act of camaraderie.

Gladio took a step forward, and raised a hand, gesturing at the two of you with a sudden sigh.

“Look, it’s cool. But, honestly, I’m kinda gutted you didn’t wait for us Iggy. We made a deal.” You raised your head at his words, confused. Your eyes drifted up to Ignis, who seemed conflicted.

Seemed like Ignis had some explaining to do on all accounts.

“What does he mean by that?”

Your question was met with silence.

And then Ignis sighed.

“I am not the only one with an interest in you, Y/N. We all want you the way I just took you– with some variations.”

“I wanna taste her!” Prompto chirped, sharing his desire openly. Bless him.

Noctis nodded in agreement. “Yeah, same…”

You returned your gaze to Gladio’s, and right in that moment, his tongue darted out and licked his lips, wetting them in such a tantalising way that you felt it right in your core. It was then that you realised that the whole situation you found yourself in right there and then was exciting you beyond belief.

“Uh, okay.” You finally coughed up. “I mean, I’m naked, and the gang’s all here. Why not?”

The guys all grinned at you, and Ignis finally climbed off you to make room for the others. You caught his gaze and raised your eyebrows at him, disbelief marring your sweaty face.

He smiled down at you and leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead. The simple gesture calmed you a little, but you were still wary.

“They will take care of you. Now that there’s no threat of being caught–.”

“We’ve already been caught, genius!” You exclaimed, disbelief translating from your expression to your voice.

Ignis chuckled as Prompto settled before your legs, his hands already ghosting over your ankles and up your calves. You shut your eyes and held in a soft moan.

Gods… you honestly wouldn’t have minded a few more rounds.

“– best you enjoy your time with us all now. We’ve got plans for you. I was just a teaser.”

You gulped as the rustling sounds of the other guys undressing hurriedly filled your ears. Licking your lips, you settled in for what was to come.

Ignis was only a teaser…

You barely survived the teaser.

What had you just gotten yourself into?


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and the boys wreck you. Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, have fun, lemme know what you think, and feel free to scream incoherently at me if you please over at blindedstarlight.tumblr.com if you still enjoy tumblr xD <3

_What had you just gotten yourself into?_ **  
**

Still drunk off your recent undoing at Ignis’ hands (more specifically, his cock), your eyelids were heavy and barely able to remain open long enough to take in the sight of Ignis settling down on a chair away from the action for now, idly stroking his cock to coax himself back into the game the rest of his comrades were just about to get started on. The three newcomers practically stalked towards you, overwhelming you from all sides with their presence alone. You let out a shuddered breath and relaxed as much as you could, though the anticipation of what was to come was enough to set you on edge.

Prompto’s hands felt cool to the touch as he grazed your ankles and calves with his blunt fingertips. You relaxed back onto the mattress and just allowed yourself to feel what he was doing, still completely spent from Ignis’ vigorous actions on you only minutes ago. Your legs were burning with the prolonged stretch of bring spread, and you felt sated, bordering sore between them.

He pulled your legs apart, and you felt a pair of soft lips press a kiss against your inner thigh. You let out a soft moan at the sensation and let your legs fall further open, allowing Prompto to settle comfortably and do whatever he wanted to do to you. You were truly past the point of caring to stop them; not that you wanted to stop them from having their way with you.

It would be a lie if you were to say that you weren’t interested in having sexual escapades with them all. Sure, Ignis was the one you had inherently wanted and pined for since you had ever laid eyes on him (not that you were going to admit that openly to him), but you had fantasised about all the men in your party in one way or another.

You were curious about what they would be able to offer you in the bedroom.

What could you say? You were a little selfish when it came to matters of thirst.

The sharpshooter’s lips trailed further in towards that place you ached to be kissed. Yet the closest he ever got to your borderline throbbing clit was your mons, teasing nips and gentle suckles leaving marks on you that had your jaw growing slack.

Mouth open, you sighed loudly, chest rising and falling with the gesture. With your eyes closed, you hadn’t realised that Gladiolus made his way towards your head, positioning himself so that his incredible cock bounced slightly before your face. It wasn’t until you felt the head of his warm manhood nudging against the side of your mouth in gentle permission that you squeaked in realisation and opened your eyes.

Toes twitching at the teasing happening down below, your hooded eyes took in the sight of Gladio’s glorious cock ready for some action. You couldn’t help yourself as you licked your lips in anticipation, already sussing out the probably sensitive vein running up the underside of Gladio’s cock, prominent amongst the angry dark flush of pink against the tan skin-tone of the base of his dick.

Gods he looked perfect all over…

“Like what you see, babe?” His voice was sin incarnate, a deep rumble that had you growing wetter than you already were. You nodded in response and boldly opened your mouth wider, eyes beckoning him closer. He took the hint, smirk falling off his face as his mouth fell open in sheer wonder, the warmth of your mouth, and the pressure of your soft lips wreaking havoc on his senses.

You tasted salt and musk on him; your eyes shut in the pleasure of it and you whimpered around his impressive girth, mouth stretching to accommodate him. His hands cradled the back of your head gently, his hands in your hair.

Ice cold hands fell upon your breasts, and you jumped at the contact, feeling your nipples pebbled under the touch almost immediately. Your eyes flicked down to your chest to see what was going on, and you found Noctis’ handsome face looking to you with a small frown of concentration as he kept his hands on your breasts, massaging and kneading them carefully.

He noticed your eyes on him, and he offered you a careful smile.

“This okay?”

You nodded, feeling your pussy grow warmer as arousal took over completely. Mind in a haze, you couldn’t be trusted to make proper decisions anymore. You were a slave to your body, and the three men working you were playing you like a fiddle.

Noctis’ smile stretched into a grin as he nodded. “Okay, good. I’m going to try something neat tonight, so I want you to make plenty of noise for us all–.”

“Oooh,” Prompto pressed a gentle kiss just over the hood of your clit, making you whine around the head of Gladio’s cock as he rocked himself in and out in shallow movements. “Is that the temperature thing you tried on Gladio last time?”

Your eyes widened at Prompto’s words.

Last time? What did they mean–?

“Yup! He sounded like a horny little slut that time, didn’t he? Who knew his nipples were that sensitive…” Noctis trailed off just as his hands transitioned from cold to lukewarm, to pleasantly warm. You whimpered and spread your legs wider, bucking your hips up as Prompto continued to tease you with kisses everywhere but where you needed them.

“His ass clenched so hard around me,” Ignis murmured from his spot away on his seat. At his words, your eyes fluttered shut once more, and you sucked with particular force around Gladio just to see if you could coax one of these slutty sounds from the big burly man using your mouth for his pleasure. “He didn’t just sound like a slut; he was a slut that night.”

Gladio let out a groan as Ignis made his comment.

Yet again, his sexy sounds got you right in the cooch.

Saliva dripping down the corner of your mouth, you slurped at Gladio’s cock with gusto, trying to lean up to get more of him into your mouth. The head of his cock hit the back of your throat and you gulped down your gag reflex, only to earn a soft growl from the tattooed man.

“Gods fucking damn it Y/N! Where did you learn to suck cock like this?” He paused to take a breath. “Iggy, did she suck you off like this?”

Ignis hummed a negative. “No. We went straight for the main course. I must say though, she looks absolutely precious with your cock stretching her pretty little lips like that.”

You whimpered at Ignis’ dirty words and bobbed your head back and forth, fucking Gladio’s cock with your wet, hot, tight mouth. Your eyes watered as you tried to get more oxygen into your lungs, to no avail. You didn’t want to let Gladio go though; he was practically throbbing in your mouth– you didn’t want to lose the momentum you had already built up.

Just then, you felt Prompto’s lips finally take your clit between his lips. He laved your bud with his tongue, his movements languid before he sucked with perfectly blinding pressure. Gladio’s cock fell away from your mouth with a ‘pop’ as you cried out in pleasure, breath hitching at the intensity of the white-hot sensation you felt jolt up and down your body, numbing your mind to all sense.

All you wanted now was to be fucked silly to that you could come all over yourself and the guys.

Honestly, that was all that mattered to you at this point.

“Oh, fuck…” you whimpered, unable to muster anything else.

You felt Noctis squeeze gently at your breasts, and then felt a warm mouth close over one of your nipples. Keening, you arched your back, eyes open just barely, taking in the sight of the future King of Lucis pleasuring your sensitive nipples with his mouth. You felt the wet of his tongue working your sensitive skin, and felt his teeth tease at your breasts, marking them with vibrant colours of bright pink and dark red, soon to turn a sensual magenta-purple in due time.

“There you go babe,” Gladio murmured, one of his hands pumping his cock, still slick with your saliva and traces of his slick pre-cum. His other hand cupped your other breast, massaging it with calloused warmth.

Down below, between your legs, waves of pleasure assaulted you as your inner thighs quivered. Prompto didn’t let up one bit, his tongue delving in between your folds with lewd moans vibrating up to your clit. He tasted your nectar and greedily stimulated you just right for more. Above, you had Gladio and Noctis wreaking havoc on your sensitive tits, close to rendering you absolutely mindless on sinful pleasure.

Gladio rolled a nipple between his fingers, earning a high-pitched whine from you. Noctis followed suit with his teeth, biting just hard enough for you to hiss, but not so harsh to break skin. He soothed you with his tongue and pressed a kiss to the marked area before trailing kisses up your chest, towards your clavicle and then up the sensitive curve of your neck. He groaned right before reaching your ear, the sound rich and full of wicked intention.

“I want to fuck you–.” Noctis moaned, opening his mouth to take your earlobe between his lips.

You whined in your throat and bucked your hips against Prompto’s face, and felt his hands hold you down with surprising strength, keeping you at bay as he ate you out like a champ. Gladio’s hand roamed your body with teasing touches, driving you absolutely mad. And Ignis…

You pried your eyes open and caught sight of him watching the scene of you amongst his comrades, being touched and teased to insanity. He caught your eyes and smiled at you, though there was a sense of teasing in his expression. Your eyes widened minutely as he stood from his seat, cock still in hand, pumping slowly with care to massage all the way down the base before thumbing indulgently at his sensitive head.

All the while, his eyes never left yours.

Prompto moaned down below as you gushed at the sight of Ignis, not quite cumming, but excited enough to release more of your heady slick for the sharpshooter to lap up. He pulled away with what sounded like a drunken groan.

“She tastes so good, Iggy…”

“Does she now?” he raised his eyebrows at you and settled where Prompto had just moved from. His stare was intense down there, and you felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment from being looked at so carefully by none other than the man of your wet dreams…

Then again, after all four of them were done with you, you were sure you’d be having recurring wet dreams of all of them for many nights to come.

Would they even give you time to be sexually frustrated enough to have wet dreams now that all boundaries were seemingly tossed to the side between all five of you?

Your thought was interrupted by the feel of frantic lips kissing your wet heat, and you moaned the culprit’s name with reckless abandon.

“Gods, Iggy!” Your hand immediately found itself on the top of his head, further mussing his hair, wisps falling over his intense eyes as he devoured you greedily with groans that drove you to buck against his ministrations. “Oh, please…” you ended up whimpering, though you weren’t quite sure what it was you were pleading for.

You felt the damn smart ass smirk at your sex before he delved his devious tongue into your hole for a taste of your nectar. You felt hands, changing from hot to cold, on your breasts. They squeezed and fondled at you, and you heard the owner of the heavenly hands chuckle, shyness clearly dissipated as he fell further and further to the sinful example of his older companions and best friend.

“Look at her, being so good for her future king. You will be rewarded. By all of us.”

The promise was stark, and almost foreboding. You whimpered louder and held Ignis even closer to your pussy, arching your back and tugging at his hair to hear his groans spill out in vibrating rumbles against your sensitive clit. A creature lost to sex, you let all inhibitions loose and surrendered yourself to the indulgence the guys were bestowing upon your body.

“Guys please, just fuck me alr– oh my god!” you gasped, cutting yourself off as you felt Ignis remove himself from you, only for someone to hold a rather strong solid contraption against your clit. No teasing touches or lingering caresses to prolong the overwhelming sensation of yet another release, the owner of the bullet vibrator groaned at the sight of your trembling thighs and dripping wet pussy. You felt Ignis’ fingers pulling your fleshy lips apart to better reveal your clit and hole.

“She likes that,” Gladio rumbled, the sound dangerous and thrilling. He pressed the vibrated harder against you and you yelped, the sound turning into a shrill whine as you bucked your hips. The last pair of hands, Prompto’s, held you down with just enough force to prevent you from squirming too hard. “Yeah, keep her down. She’s gonna come like a good girl.”

“Ah, exquisite…” you heard Ignis breathe. Your head had already fallen back onto the pillow Noctis had graciously placed under your head, though you weren’t sure when he had done it. You couldn’t see Ignis, but you knew he was looking closely at you, watching you twitch and drip, memorising the look of you to exploit later when you were utterly wrecked.

“O-oh! Oh fuck! Please… I’m gonna… nhhggghhh!” you gritted your teeth and groaned loudly, orgasm too powerful to hold at bay, your body wild and squirming powerfully at the sensation. Prompto laughed in awe, and Noctis squeezed your breasts firmly, pinching your nipples and twisting them gently to amplify the pleasure shocks you felt all over, down to your fingers and toes.

The vibrator was removed, and two large fingers rubbed at your entrance, coating themselves liberally with your dripping slick before entering. A long drawn moan left your parted lips, eyes rolling back underneath closed lids and fluttering lashes.

“Oh sh-shit!” you spread your legs wider and raised your hips slightly, eager to feel the friction of Gladio’s fingers moving in and out of you, touching you in the most intimate of ways. Your brain seemed to stop functioning for a few blissful moments as you felt lips and tongue on your clit once more.

“There they go again,” Noctis laughed above you, idly playing with your breasts. His hands were toasty and comfortable now, keeping you relaxed as Gladio and Ignis worked together to turn you into more of a mess than you already were.

“Yeah, it’s as hot as ever.” Prompto said, fingernails raking up and down your sides, sending shivers of pleasure up your spine. “Noct?”

“Yeah?” the prince sounded breathless for a second there.

“Fuck me?”

What?

You opened your eyes, still hazy with the remnants of your last orgasm, and adding on with the coming onset of a third release on the horizon. Your gaze lazily followed Prompto, who made his way over to Noctis. His hands left your breasts, and while you missed the warmth, you were far too interested in seeing exactly what Noctis was capable of doing to his best friend… or were they more than just friends?

Just how much had been going on behind closed doors right under your nose between the guys?

They wasted no time, situated right beside your head, so close that you could smell their brand of sex on them. Hot and heady, their kisses were well practiced and all encompassing. You almost lost track of what was happening down below as you watched in rapt awe at the way Noctis and Prompto practically ripped at each other’s clothing until they were stark naked. The raven prince’s expressed was dangerously smug as he pushed Prompto onto his knees. Losing his balance, the sharpshooter caught himself on his hands, his head hovering right above yours. His legs were spread and he was presenting himself to Noctis in such a wanton state that you had to moan at the scene.

“Baby girl likes that,” you could hear the smirk in Gladio’s tone as he sped up the thrusts of his fingers, curling them just so to elicit of high pitched keen from your throat. “Go on Noct, give it to him. She’s so wet right now, she wants to see you fuck sunshine.”

You nodded, unable to stop yourself. “I wanna…”

Prompto’s dilated gaze met your own, his cornflower hues barely visible as his pupils hinted strongly at his lusten state.

“You wanna watch me get fucked?” he whispered, his lips ghosting yours.

You nodded, almost frantic.

“Please… I wanna hear you moan for Noct–.”

“I’ll moan for you too babe– oh yes!” Prompto hissed suddenly, eyes fluttering shut in bliss. “Babe, he’s eating my ass. Nice and slow. Just how I like it. His tongue’s so warm and wet, and he’s tasting every bit of me down there. Ahhhh…” Prompto moaned. You let your eyes flicker further back, biting your lip as you felt Gladio swirl his fingers slightly to stretch you further before adding another digit. The sensation was odd; uncomfortable but lending to the pleasure you were already feeling. There was this strange sense of wanting more, but feeling too overwhelmed to ask for it, coursing through your body. You focused your gaze of Prompto’s impressive cock bobbing up and down as he surged back against Noctis’ mouth in wild abandon.

At the same time, Gladio’s fingers went rampant, pumping carefully at your sex, fingers flexing purposefully to massage you intimately. The perverse sounds of your slick had your cheeks heat up in embarrassment, yet you still rocked your hips in time with Gladio’s movements, little whines still sporadically escaping you as Ignis’s lips left you for another target.

You could hear him slurping and sucking at Gladio, given away by the larger man’s deep moans and faltering pace with his fingers. You didn’t mind at all, happy to work your hips to keep up with the speed you wanted. The masculine moans, mingling with the slick sounds of sex in the hotel room, were enough to tip you over the edge once again as you ceased up around Gladio’s fingers and came with a soft, spent cry.

He kept his fingers inside you through your suffocating pulsing, groaning as he rubbed you gently from within.

“Shit, Iggy… you know what’s gonna feel real good for us?”

You heard Ignis let go of Gladio’s arousal with a lewd pop. Sounding as put together, if not a little raspier than usual, he hummed.

“What might that be?”

Gladio paused. Then he slowly withdrew his fingers before grasping onto your ankle. You yelped as he pulled you towards him, away from Prompto and Noctis, who were getting further and further implicated between themselves– lost to their own personal world of pleasure. You licked your lips and watched them in rapture, not wanting to miss a second of their coupling, absolutely fascinated by how wild they looked with their hair messed up and their pale skin flush with arousal. Hands everywhere and Noctis’ face only just withdrawing from rimming Prompto, the prince locked eyes with you and smirked before moving his hand to presumably press fingers against Prompto’s puckered hole.

The blond gasped and arched his back, biting his lip, his own eyes meeting yours before fluttering shut.

“Oh my gods,” you whispered, “they’re… fuck, they’re hot.”

Ignis chuckled. “They are a sight for sore eyes, that’s for sure. Gladio?” he addressed the shield, who was currently manhandling you so that your back was leaning up against his chest. You felt the hardness of his cock against the small of your back before he adjusted himself so that he was rubbing against your wetness. Your breath hitched and you bit your lip again to stop the lewd sounds from escaping your mouth.

Prompto seemed to pick up right where you were too shy to do so, and moaned so loud you felt his pleasure in your bones. Noctis moved his arm, his fingers stretching Prompto, one of his hands on the small of his back to steady his partner of the evening. He met your eyes again and smiled.

“Enjoying the show?”

You nodded, not seeing any point in lying.

“Dirty boys,” you panted as Gladio adjusted your legs so that you were spread open for him and Ignis. You gasped as he guided you to lay down, atop his chest. Grunting under you, he lifted you with brute strength, using one arm, while the other hand guided his cock to your entrance.

He slid in, filling you deliciously, the tingling sensation racing up and down your body, making you tear up from the wonderful feeling. You felt yourself grow wetter and you cried out shamelessly, too far gone now.

“Dirty girl.” Noctis and Prompto both shot back at you, before moaning in unison. There was a pause in movement from all parties, silence, and then… skin slapping against skin and a high pitched whine full of need from none other than your group’s sharpshooter.

“Oh fuck me, Noct!”

“Doin’ that… shit, feels good.”

Before you could do or say anything, Ignis filled your field of vision, his jade eyes almost fully dark with lust as he rubbed the head of his cock against your clit, making you moan with a hitched breath.

“Y/N, darling, are you ready for the final round?”

He pressed his lips to yours, gentle, hinting at the calm before a raging storm. You moaned against his lips, feeling Gladio’s hands soothing up and down your sides to help you relax. You felt Ignis prodding at your opening from above, your pussy stretching as you gasped, your slick enough to allow Ignis’ cock into your tight heat. The sensation was red hot, and the pleasure and pain felt like it was tearing you apart and putting you together all at once. You didn’t know what you were feeling for a few moments, and you panted against Ignis’ cheek in desperate need for an anchor.

Prompto and Noctis moaned in unison somewhere in the peripherals of your consciousness and you dragged your gaze sluggishly to watch their debauchery, desperate to stay in the realm of wakefulness.

Gladio moved under you, lifting his hips, his cock pushing in a little deeper before pulling out a slightly. Ignis grunted along with the larger man under you, and followed suit.

“Darling,” he moaned, “if it’s too much, just say the word–.”

“M-more!” you managed to croak, eyes still on Noctis and Prompto as they fucked. Your gaze raked down Prompto’s flushed body, beautiful and on full display. The head of his cock looked a violent pink, being pumped aggressively by Noctis. The prince hissed filth into Prompto’s ear, fucking him relentlessly, so fast that every thrust jolted Prompto’s whole body, rendering him powerless to do anything more than moan and beg for his release.

“More? You got two cocks in you, babe. We’d break you if you took more,” Gladio crooned into your ear, kissing your earlobe before moving his hips upward under you again.

“Aaaaahhhnnngg!” you moaned in response, incoherent and lewd. You chanced an undulation of your own hips, and you felt like you had just touched the edge of heaven and dropped back down to each within a split second. You repeated the movement and felt tears escape the corners of your eyes. “O-oh! Oh… fuck!”

“That’s right,” Ignis whispered, his voice strained as he thrust shallowly into you, “take it like a good girl–.”

“Harder,” you managed to gasp, “fuck me like you mean it.”

Ignis frowned, eyes on yours, hesitant for the first time in the past heady moments.

“You are certain?”

“Can ya handle it?” Gladio’s deep voice carried to your ears, concerned.

You grinded yourself on their cocks in demonstration and moaned loudly so that there was no mistake. You felt yourself gush on them, lubricating yourself further for a good time. You knew you would be sore after, but that be damned, you were ready for a sweet, sweet release.

“Do it.”

It was a chain reaction. Ignis started first, snapping his hips forward with force. You cried out and held onto him for dear life as Gladio grasped your hips in a bruising grip and moved in tandem with Ignis. You felt them stretch you, fucking you roughly, taking you to heights you had never experienced before. Mindless to the conflicting sensations of pain and pleasure, you took it all, eyes focused and anchored on reality as you watched Noctis and Prompto grow frantic in their own pursuit of pleasure.

“Shit, Iggy…” Gladio moaned right in your ear, “I can feel you and her and… fuck!”

Ignis panted and let out a ragged moan of his own. “Fuck it all, we’re doing this again. But I get your gorgeous arse.”

You gasped, too overwhelmed for noises to escape you, body seizing up as it got ready for the big one. Prompto let our airy pants and desperate whines as Noctis encouraged him to come.

“Ain’t hearin’ me complain– fuck she’s gonna do it.”

“I can feel her… do it, kitten. Come for us.”

You screamed for them, everything going black, then white. White noise filled your conscience and you stopped breathing for a bit. Hands soothed you and you whimpered as one slipped out, and then the other. Gladio, most likely, gently laid you down on the mattress again and grunted, cock in his hand.

“Come on, let’s paint ‘er white.”

“Ngghhh,” you heard Prompto moan, “yes. Noct, let’s do this.”

The bed jostled and you lost track of time. It was just you and your efforts to try and jump start your sanity again so that you could make sure you were able to breathe after than intense release. Sore down below, you felt warm spurts of thick liquid fall on your breasts, torso and thighs. You moaned weakly, hands twitching to move to collect some on your fingers. However, your body was spent.

They literally fucked the life out of you.

You were keen to have it happen again.

Ragged breathing filled your ears.

After a few moments, Noctis surprised you with this words.

“I get to fuck her next time.”

“What?” Prompto jested, sounding tired, “I’m not a good enough lay anymore?”

Gladio snorted. “Princess would never forsake you. Don’t worry ‘bout that. But you boys gotta try her out next time–.”

“Next time…” you whispered.

Ignis hummed, and you felt the bed jostle again, and then lips on your forehead. You smiled.

“Of course, if you don’t mind?”

You let out a tired laugh and shook your head slowly.

“Don’t mind at all… fuck me…” you whimpered in disbelief, still unable to process the intensity of what had just happened.

“Um, we’d love to, but you kinda gotta rest from that last one.” Prompto laughed nervously. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, voice soft. Caring. “You took a lot for your first time with us. Aren’t you sore?”

“A little,” you admitted. “But it was amazing and I’d do it again.”

Gladio chuckled, and you felt him gently caress your calf, affection ringing clear in his action.

“That’s our girl.”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed. “Ours.”

There was a possessiveness in his tone that conflicted with what he spoke.

You gulped, and Ignis spoke up again.

“I suppose it is time to clean up now. Come now, Y/N. I’ll assist you in the bathroom.”

Heart fluttering, you nodded and allowed him to help you up. Legs wobbly, you couldn’t make a few steps before Ignis took you in his arms and swept you away to the bathroom.

Gladio, Prompto and Noctis watched after the two of you with knowing grins on their faces.

“Well,” Gladio snorted, “he clearly has more feelings for her than he lets on.”

Noctis and Prompto shrugged.

“I’m cool with that.” Prompto laughed.

Noctis nodded in agreement.

“As long as he doesn’t mind sharing, I’m good.”

And lucky for you and the guys, Ignis didn’t mind sharing at all.


End file.
